Equivalent Exchange
by goldeneyes07
Summary: Equivalent Exchange is one of the basic rules in life. Ed underestimated this rule once, and in the process lost a lot. Now he believes there is nothing left to loose, but he will soon find out how wrong he really is. EdWinry some RoyRiza REVAMPED


"Equivalent Exchange"

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, so please read and review. Tell me if there is anything I can do better. Oh, and no flames, please. I'm not sure if these are the right names of the towns in Full Metal Alchemist, so correct me if I'm wrong. This story takes place after General Maes Hughes is killed.**

**Ages:**

**Ed- 16**

**Winry- 16**

**Alfonse- 15**

**I don't own any of the characters of Full Metal Alchemist (goes off in a **

**corner and cries) if I did own it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction in**

**the first place. **

**-goldeneyes07**

Equivalent Exchange

Prologue: Hidden Feelings

A train whistled loud and low as steam billowed from the top and mixed with the air of the station. Somewhere off in the distance passengers nosily boarded their trains wile their luggage thumped along behind them. One conductor blew his tiny whistle around his neck signaling that the train was about to leave.

"Ed,…….wait!" a voice cried out amongst the noise. 'Why did you visit her in the first place?' Ed thought to himself angrily. 'It always ends in tears and heartache. She is probably the most important girl in your life right now, and all you're doing is causing her pain and misery. Stupid, Ed, stupid!' Ed mentally kicked himself.

'Why? Why do I keep coming back? I always feel drawn back by some invisible force. Why?' Ed thought with uncertainty. But Edward knew deep down in his heart why he repeatedly returned to Risinbowl, more importantly, to ……. Her. Since he was young, Ed knew that there was something special about Winry Rockbell, but he never could admit to her or even himself that deep down he was actually……………… falling in love with her.

Edward snapped back to reality when the train blew its whistle a second time. He slowed his walking pace until he completely stopped. (a/n: al has gone ahead of Ed somehow knowing Winry was going to be there, and wanted them to be alone. Al is now on the train. Just so you know.) Ed finally turned around to see all those beautiful features etched so clearly in his mind.

First the long, slender legs. Then her lusciously curved hips accented ever so nicely with her short, black skirt. And her nicely toned stomach under her creamy white tank top. On both sides of her petite frame were her long arms and fingers. Next, her long, thin neck, and her rosy, supple lips. And her smooth textured cheeks (a/n: although Ed has never been close enough to touch her cheeks, he does many times in his dreams.)and cute nose………., but he always stopped at that. Though Winry's eyes were what he liked about her most, he couldn't bring himself to look at the two sapphire orbs because no doubt there were two big puddles welling up and overflowing down her cheeks. When ever Ed saw this sight, it always shattered his heart and sent a pang of guilt writhing through him. He would repeat the same statement in his mind, "I did this. I made Winry cry."' I don't deserve her.' Ed thought very unwillingly. 'No matter what I do, I will never deserve her.'

And with that thought, Ed stifled back some tears, and his face quickly turned from solemn and sad to that famous happy-go-lucky, quirky grin of his. "See ya later Win. Take care of yourself," was all he said as he turned back around and briskly walked to the train where Al so patiently waited.

As Ed got to the doorway, he glanced at Winry one last time before stepping in. Ed winced as a loud, choking sob was cut short by the thick, metal door closing behind him.

Ed slumped down against the door and whispered, as if his explanation could actually be heard by her," This is the way it has to be, Win. I can never have you. You're too good for me. I am unworthy to even look at you. No matter what I do, no matter what I've seen, and no matter where I go, I will never have you. For I have greatly sinned, and a heart as tainted and tarnished as mine should never be aloud to have a heart as pure and innocent as yours. Ed pulled back the sleeve of his red over coat's right arm, and finally broke sown and sobbed uncontrollably.

**Alfonse's POV**

**Meanwhile……**

Al sat on the train by a window. As he looked out, he saw Winry with red cheeks, and wet eyes running toward Ed and crying out to him. Al's gaze then shifted to his brother who was walking to the train with his head drooped down. Al tried to see Ed's expression, but his golden yellow hair fell down blocking his eyes.

"I knew she would come. Oh, Ed you are so stupid! Can't you see that the feeling you have for Winry is mutual? I just know you can feel it brother, deep in your heart. So why won't you act upon it?" Al whispered to himself.

Alfonse then looked back out the train window, and no longer saw Ed; just Winry slumped down on her knees with her head in her hands. 'Can't he see how much he's hurting her?' Al contemplated this as his elder brother sat down opposite him and stared out his own window as the train gained speed and pulled out of the station.

Al slowly tore his gaze away from Winry's fading form and started to ask Ed what he had said to Winry before leaving. "Brother," but then Al noticed some faint streaks going down Ed's visible cheek. Al also observed that the skin around his brother's eyes were pinkish and puffy looking.

'So,' Al realized, 'you do care, Ed. But why torture Winry and yourself. I'm sure of it now that you love her, and she certainly loves you back, so what's holding you back? You may think you are protecting her from yourself because you think you're not good enough, but you are only hurting her more. Ed, are you too blind to even see that?'

**So, what did ya think? Hope you liked it. I know I did. I'm not sure how far this story will go, but most of it is still in the planning process.**


End file.
